Shinzō Abe/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Joachim Gauck - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe hosted a summit meeting and other events with H.E. Dr. Joachim Gauck, President of the Federal Republic of Germany, at the Prime Minister’s Office. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Abe shaking hands with H.E. Dr. Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Federal Minister for Foreign Affairs of Germany. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Angela Merkel - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (left) and German Chancellor Angela Merkel address the media during a joint press conference as part of a meeting at the chancellery in Berlin on Wednesday. | AP Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac‏ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Diplomatie : Jacques Chirac a reçu le Premier ministre japonais qui achève une tournée européenne destinée à renforcer les liens de son pays avec l'OTAN (Reuteurs) Nicolas Sarkozy - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japanese PM meets Royal, Sarkozy; presser AP Archive François Hollande - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe and French President Francois Hollande shake hands during a joint news conference held in Paris on Monday. | KYODO Emmanuel Macron - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Shinzō Abe and French President Emmanuel Macron at the 43rd G7 summit. 内閣官房内閣広報室. kantei.go.jp Países Bajos * Ver Shinzō Abe - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Tokio, 30 oktober 2014: Koning Willem-Alexander, Koningin Máxima, minister-president Shinzo Abe en zijn vrouw. Beeld: © ANPRobin van Lonkhuijsen Mark Rutte - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Mr. Shinzo Abe, Prime Minister of Japan, held a summit meeting with H.E. Mr. Mark Rutte, Prime Minister of the Kingdom of the Netherlands, who is currently visiting Japan. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe speaks with Pope Francis during a private audience at the Vatican on Friday. | AP España * Ver Felipe VI - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El Rey Felipe VI recibe en audiencia al primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe, con motivo de su visita oficial a España, esta tarde en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. (Foto: EFE) Mariano Rajoy‏‎ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Mariano Rajoy regala una botella de vino albariño al primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe. Efe Pedro Sánchez - Shinzō Abe.jpg| El primer ministro de Japón, Shinzo Abe, realizó ayer una visita oficial a España, durante la cual se reunió con el presidente del Gobierno, Pedro Sánchez, y fue recibido en audiencia por Su Majestad el Rey. Fotografía: Pool Moncloa/Fernando Calvo Italia * Ver Sergio Mattarella - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Primo Ministro del Giappone Shinzo Abe in occasione del G7. Foto: Presidenza della Repubblica Massimo D'Alema - Shinzō Abe.jpg| 写真は同日、首相官邸で握手を交わすダレーマ首相（左）と安倍首相。(c)AFP/Toru Hanai/POOL Romano Prodi - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Der japanische Ministerpräsident Shinzo Abe, der russische Präsident Wladimir Putin, der italienische Ministerpräsident Romano Prodi und der kanadische Premierminister Stephen Harper im Gespräch / Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, Russian President Vladimir Putin, Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi and Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper in conversation Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler Enrico Letta - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta (L) and Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe shake hands in Enniskillen, Northern Ireland, on June 17, 2013, prior to holding talks on the sidelines of a summit of the Group of Eight nations. Matteo Renzi - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi shakes hands with Prime Minister Shinzo Abe at the end of a joint news conference following their meeting in Abe's office in Tokyo on Monday. | AP Paolo Gentiloni - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Shinzo Abe and Italian leader Paolo Gentiloni hold a joint news conference at Chigi Palace in Rome on Tuesday. | AFP-JIJI Giuseppe Conte - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister of Japan Shinzō Abe and Prime Minister of Italy Giuseppe Conte at the 44th G7 summit. kantei.go.jp Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Sauli Niinistö - Shinzō Abe.jpg| President Sauli Niinistö and Prime Minister of Japan Shinzo Abe met on 10 March in Tokyo. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic Jyrki Katainen - Sin imagen.jpg| El Vicepresidente Katainen participa en una reunión con el Sr. Shinzō Abe, Primer Ministro de Japón, con los Presidentes Juncker y Tusk., Bruselas. europa-nu.nl Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with the Prime Minister of Japan Shinzo Abe and wife Akie after they arrived for a private audience at Buckingham Palace on May 4, 2016 in London, United Kingdom. John Major - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japan's Economic Revival (at Guildhall, London) 20 June 2013 cht.hm/12cWn73. Chatham House Shinzō Abe - Tony Blair‏‎.jpg| Tony Blair Gives PM Shinzo Abe “Globe Award” Gordon Brown - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister Tony Blair, left, bids farewell in a corridor after walking Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, right, to a meeting with Britain's Chancellor of the Exchequer Gordon Brown, centre, at 11, Downing Street in London, 09 January, 2007. AFP Photo/Matt Dunham David Cameron - Shinzō Abe.jpg| British Prime Minister David Cameron meets with Prime Minister Shinzo Abe at Downing Street in London on Thursday. | AP Shinzō Abe - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May welcomed the Japanese Prime Minister to the UK today. AP Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Polish president Lech Walesa (L) is welcomed by Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe at the premier's official residence in Tokyo, 09 March 2007. Nobel laureate Lech Walesa, the Polish trade unionist who fought authorities at the height of the Cold War, warned that tensions between Asia and Europe could bring another era of conflict. Getty Bronisław Komorowski - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Abe shaking hands with the President of Poland. Cabinet Public Relations Office, Cabinet Secretariat Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe talks with Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev as they attend 'Nomadic Festival-Naadam' during the 11th Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) in the Mongolian capital of Ulan Bator on July 15, 2016. The 11th Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) summit runs from July 15 to 16. / AFP / WANG Shinzō Abe - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin meets with Prime Minister Shinzo Abe after the 70th session of the United Nations General Assembly at U.N. headquarters, New York, Monday. | MIKHAIL KLIMENTYEV, RIA-NOVOSTI, KREMLIN POOL PHOTO VIA AP Ucrania * Ver Petró Poroshenko - Shinzō Abe.jpg| President Petro Poroshenko met with Prime Minister of Japan Shinzō Abe. Photo: The Presidential Administration of Ukraine Fuentes Categoría:Shinzō Abe